Saving Me
by Breezychick15
Summary: There is something about him that makes Beth want to get to know him better. But when she finds out the dark secret he is hiding, will she choose to leave with him or find her family? Beth/Stefan. Set during TWD Season 5.


**Summary: There is something about the new guy that makes Beth want to get to know him better. But when she finds out the dark secret he is hiding, will she choose to leave with him or go find her family? Takes place during season 5 of TWD. **

**Pairing: Beth/Stefan**

**Warnings: Minor swearing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

When Beth sees him, she almost immediately becomes intrigued. She's been here at Grady Memorial Hospital for a few days now and knows pretty much knows all the patients and-for better lack of term-workers. So as soon as she spots him cleaning the hall floors, she knows he's new.

Noah, who was about to go in one of the hospital rooms that he and Beth were told to clean up, stops to see what she's staring at. It doesn't come as a surprise to see its Stefan Salvatore who's caught her interest. Everyone at the hospital was always whispering about him, saying how quiet and strange he seemed to be, wondering whether or not he could really be trusted. Noah had been the one to show him the ropes, as Dawn had been busy, and the guy had barely said two words, only nodding when he understood something and a quiet "thanks" once they had gone over everything.

"Who is that?" Beth asked, not taking her eyes off of the man.

"Stefan Salvatore. He just arrived here yesterday"

Beth wonders why she hasn't seen him until now. "Why is he here? He doesn't seem to be injured or anything"

"Apparently he came here out of his own free will", Noah said, shrugging "I don't really know that much about him besides that. I think he's a pretty quiet guy, more of a loner. I tried to talk to ask him his story yesterday while I explaining the rules and what he would be doing while he was here, and he brushed me off."

"I'm guessing he doesn't have a great past, then"

"Your guess is as good as mine. One thing is for sure, though-I'd be very careful around him"

"Oh, come on" Beth rolled her eyes "Just because he's quiet and a loner doesn't mean he's dangerous"

"If we weren't in the middle of the Apocalypse, I would agree with you. But, we are, and there's not a lot of good guys out there anymore. Quiet usually means dangerous."

Beth sighs and is a little disappointed, because she knows that he's right. You could never trust anyone these days. Everything was about survival, and that often led people to do go insane and do horrible things. And the people who haven't gone insane are still just as much of a threat, because they too would do anything to survive, no matter the cost.

At the same time, the guy-Stefan-looked miserable and sad. He being quiet could just be because he had gone through something terrible, like losing a loved one. Beth knew what that pain felt like. She had lost many people since the outbreak.

"I know what you're thinking" Noah said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to get to know him, right?" Noah shakes his head. "Bad idea, Beth"

"How is it a bad idea? I really don't think there's anything to worry about, Noah. He just seems…sad. Maybe he could use someone to talk to"

Noah shakes his head again in disbelief. "Do you always try to see the best in people?"

Beth looks away, slightly embarrassed. "I try my best to, yeah. I need to have faith and hope that there's still good in this world. If I don't, I'll become like everyone else." Cold, emotionless, hard, evil, no sympathy for anyone…

No, that wasn't really true. Not everyone was like that. Noah certainly wasn't like that. Daryl had actually gotten softer and became much more caring. Michonne had become much better, too. But then you had people like Dawn, Rick, Carol, Glenn, and Carl…even Maggie. The world had seemed to change them in drastic ways. And as much as she loved them, she couldn't deny that she didn't ever want to become what they had. She wanted to be stronger, yes, but not like them.

Dawn walks up behind them, displeased. "What are you two doing?"

Beth and Noah spin around. Shit. They had completely forgotten about the room.

"Noah was just telling me about the new guy. Stefan." Beth quickly said.

"You can meet Stefan later," Dawn snaps "But I expected you guys to clean the room ten minutes ago." She gives a pointed look at Noah, because he's been here longer and therefore should know better.

Beth blushes and looks down because Dawn is talking a little too loud and Stefan could definitely hear them, which meant he probably knows that she had been talking about him. Great.

Noah mutters "sorry" and gives glances at Beth before he goes into the room, getting straight to work. He didn't want to give Dawn another reason to be pissed at him. He didn't know how many more cruel punishments he could take.

Beth is about to follow him, but Dawn grabs her arm. "Don't let this happen again," she warns, eyes boring into Beth's.

Beth resists shaking the woman's arm off and clenches her jaw. "I won't."

Dawn nods and lets her go. She gives Beth one more warning look before she turns around and walks away.

"Bitch" Beth mutters under her breath. She turns around and lets out a "oh!" as she literally bumps right into Stefan Salvatore.

Piercing green eyes look at her, and she can clearly see all the pain and anguish behind them. It's strange, but she has the feeling of wanting to help him rid himself of it.

"Uh, I'm sorry"

She notices that he's talking to her and blushes when she realizes she had been staring. "Um, don't worry about it. It's my fault." She expects him to just nod and walk away, but instead he glances at the room where Noah is changing the bed sheets.

"Do you two want some help?" His voice raises goose bumps on her arm.

"Um, thanks, but I think Dawn wouldn't like that." The last thing she wants to do is get him in trouble.

Stefan looks past her to make as if to see if anyone is coming, then smiles a little. "I don't see her anywhere. Besides, I'm pretty fast."

And Beth would be an idiot to turn him away. "Okay, sure. Thanks. Oh, and I'm Beth, by the way. Beth Greene."

He smiles a little at her again, making her heartbeat quicken. "I know." And before she could ask how he knows, he goes into the room, ending the conversation.


End file.
